Digimon: The Celestial Trio
by Rittie
Summary: The summer rolled by faster than they could blink. It had been over three years since the last battle against Vamdemon, but what happens when the Digital World needs them again? What if it only really needs three? AU for Tri, as it does contain 02 characters. Not focused on pairings but it does contain some boy love and friendship. T to be safe. [will be re-written in the future]
1. Prologue

**AN:** Hi guys! I'm back with my own version of the upcoming Digimon Adventure Tri! Why? Simple, because I know that it's very unlikely that the 02 characters will appear in Tri., so I decided to include them in this version of mine.

There _won't_ be any couples directly in your face, only _hints_ of Sorato and Takesuke, so if neither of those is your cup of tea, the back button is right there.

That being said, for ages, they will be mostly the same. Daisuke and Ken will be Takeru and Hikari's age, Miyako will be a year older and Iori will be three years younger than Daisuke, Ken and the angel duo.

Oh, I will be using the Japanese names since Tri. will, naturally, come out in Japanese first so it would only make sense to use the original names. If you don't remember the original names or do not want to read a fic that doesn't use the dub _nick_ names, once again, the back button is your friend.

While I dislike some character, there won't be any bashing either. So if you dislike Daisuke (or someone else) and expect to see him/her/them bashed in this fic, third time's the charm, the back button is here yet again.

Now, if you are still with me by now, let the adventure begin...

* * *

 **Prologue**

 _... during a bright summer day ..._

"Guys!" a girl called, running towards a group of people, some her age, some older and some younger. The girl whore a light blue jacket and a dark blue skirt, to match the school uniform of one of the other girls and the male version, which some of the boys were wearing. The girl's name was Tachikawa Mimi. Age, seventeen. On top of that, Mimi was a Chosen Child, one of the carefully picked children, ready to defend both worlds. "I'm sorry if I'm late!" Mimi spoke cheerfully, as she sat down carefully next to the other girl, whose name was Takenouchi Sora. Sora, who had been talking to her boyfriend, Ishida Yamato, smiled at her and chuckled slightly.

"No, no, Mimi-chan... you didn't miss anything." she grinned, her eyes slowly moving over Hikari chiding Daisuke and Takeru. "Some of us were a bit late too..."

"Is that so?" Mimi looked at them and had to giggle as Hikari muttered something, turning to face her Digimon partner, as light blushes adorned the duo's faces. She wondered what that was about...

"Everyone." Koushiro began speaking loudly, gaining everyone's attention. "Now that we all gathered here, I would like to announce something."

"What is it, Koushiro-san?" Ken spoke, from his spot on Daisuke's right. They were all sitting in a pretty big circle, Mimi noted, but she did wonder why Takeru had decided to sit next to the former gogglehead, rather than Hikari, who had moved back to her seat between Miyako and Koushiro himself. Did they have a fight?

"Mimi-san, if you could pay me some attention.." Koushiro's slightly embrassed voice reached Mimi's ears and she looked at him, waving her hands in a sorry fashion.

"Alright, now that I know that I have _everyone's_ attention..." the resident computer genius sighed. "... there is a reason why I called you all here..."

"I thought it was the anniversary today, Koushiro-san?" Iori, Koushiro's little kouhai in more ways than one, asked, a frown adorning his small face as he clutched his partner, Upamon, in his arms.

"It is." Hikari spoke, kindly looking at Iori. "August 1st. But I'm sure that Koushiro-san meant something else..."

"You'd be correct, Hikari-chan." Koushiro was beginning to get annoyed by all the interruptions. "Now, than... I have received a message from Gennai."

The reactions he got were mixed.

Taichi, Yamato and Sora were shocked, Hikari was blinking, Daisuke, Takeru and Ken shared a look, Miyako's eyes shone brighter behind her glasses, Jyou gaped, Mimi herself stared and Iori's expression didn't change.

"Is the Digital World ... in ... danger ... again?" Daisuke asked, his voice holding a tinge of worry. Despite what they thought of him, he cared about the Digital World more than anything else. He squeezed a sleeping Chibimon in his arms. He would protect Chibimon's home again, there was no yes' or no's there.

"Yes." Koushiro stated quickly and moved on before anyone could exclaim anything. "Gennai, on the other hand, said that it would be more productive if only a select group of us went..."

"In short." Ken cut across him. "He doesn't need all of us."

The rest of the group minus him and Koushiro shared a look. They had to leave some people behind?

"I'm going." Daisuke stated at once. "The Digital World is Chibimon's home and... mine as well, in many ways... there is no way that I will let whatever evil it is in question this time do whatever it wants to do!" Hearing that brave exclamation, Taichi smirked.

"Nothing less expected from my kouhai." he high-fived Yamato, while Sora shook her head at them in a joking manner.

"Alright, Daisuke it is." Koushiro had taken out a pen and paper during Daisuke's small speech. "He told me that no one was obligated to come. You can refuse if you want to, but..."

"If Daisuke is in, so am I." Takeru spoke, Hikari agreeing with the sentiment a second later. They looked at each other surprised as the redhead wrote down their names as well.

"Me too." Mimi, Jyou, Yamato, Sora and Taichi spoke at the same time, chuckling at each other's precise moment. Koushiro noted them down and looked at Ken, Miyako and Iori, the only people who were silent up to this moment.

"Are you not going?" Daisuke's chocolate eyes swept over them, remaining on Ken out of pure shock. "I thought that you'd at least come with us, Ken!"

"I..." the former genius started but Koushiro waved away his answer before looking at the younger bearer of Courage and Friendship.

"It's alright Daisuke. We are at the numbers in which Gennai wanted us anyways."

"So... only nine of us?" Sora inquired in the silence that followed shortly after, looking worriedly between Daisuke's silent figure and Ken's scared one. What was going on between them?

"Yes." Koushiro finished, giving a sigh of relief as he turned back to the trio which would remain behind. "You don't need to go with us, but all I ask you guys to do is protect the Real World, in case something decides to attack it. Also, please move away a bit. I don't know what this type of transportation would do..."

The three nodded and moved away with their Digimon as the ones who will be going gathered in a smaller circle, Taichi's goggles shining in the waning sunlight.

"Hold up your digivices." Koushiro instructed and waited for everyone to do so. Once they did, he looked up, a light blue aurora borealis began to slowly decent upon them. "Hold on thighly onto each other's hands. This might be a bumpy ride!" the genius shouted, the Chosen Children immediately grasping each other's hands in the same order as the one in which they had been sitting.

A second later, the light engulfed them, forcing the Chosen Children to be left behind to only watch as it vanished, along with their friends and their Digimon.

"It will be alright.." Miyako whispered to a worried-looking Ken as Iori looked up at the now clear sky.

Would it, was the question going through all their minds.

* * *

 **AN:** This one will be shorter! xD So, like I said, there won't be any real pairings aside from Sorato (which is still very much canon) but there will be hints of Takesuke, which is Takeru x Daisuke (as such yaoi/boy's love) and while this chapter held slight hints towards Daiken, Takari and Daikari, those were all friends moments. Any romantic implications were just Mimi being Mimi. R&R if you liked it! :)


	2. The Digimon Village! (part 1)

**AN:** We are back minna! The chapters may be shorter (because exams and I'm only human xD) but they will still be there ... I hope. Now than a brief recap, last time we left off, Daisuke and the gang (minus Ken, Miyako and Iori) got teleported to the Digital World. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!

* * *

 **The Digimon Village! A Common Enemy or ... ? (part 1)**

"We are falling!" Mimi cried, trying to keep her skirt down as she did (all the girls were trying to do so...)

"Oh really? Could have fooled me!" Daisuke shouted over the strong wind of the vortex they were falling through.

"Now, now children... behave..." Taichi started.

"You are one to say that!" you could guess who this was.

"Very funny... now I'm sure Kou has a good idea..." their new leader finished. Sometime earlier (not that they could tell the time, it felt like forever..) the group decided to make Taichi their leader. Not even Daisuke fought the decision, as he felt that Taichi could handle the new threat better than he ever could. His senpai had disagreed with the statement (through Daisuke had never spoken it out aloud, could Taichi read minds?) and decided that the two of them and Yamato would be co-leaders, in case the vortex decided to seperate them for no good reason.

"We should be landing soon!" Kou shouted over the noise, chuckling when he heard Hikari praise the lords. Nobody could really blame her there.

"When is this 'soon', Koushiro!" Sora shouted, trying to keep Mimi from hanging off her clothes.

"Right about..." Koushiro yelped as the others screamed, landing (painfully) on the ground. "... now."

"You don't say..." a certain ex-gogglehead muttered, causing Takeru to lightly bump his shoulder, trying not to chuckle. Ignoring that, he got onto his feet and looked around. "Where are we?"

Mimi got onto her feet as well, brushing off her skirt. "It looks like... File Island! But wouldn't that mean..?" her eyes shone with hope and the newest member to the original eight wondered why suddenly everyone but had a look of hope in their eyes.

"Am I missing something?" he started to ask but got interrupted when Jyou pointed out several huts in the distance and ran towards them, causing everyone but him to follow the doctor-in-training. Daisuke huffed and followed them, narrowing his eyes. Something about the village (it clearly was one) didn't feel right. Sure, the Digimon they encountered there (surprisingly, including their own) had greeted them cheerfully and happily, chanting their names and how glad they were that the Legendary Chosen Children were there to save them from the big bad guy, but Daisuke could see that behind their shiny and hopeful eyes, something darker hid.

If he only knew how no one would believe him when he speaks of his worries tonight before they all went to sleep. Not even his own partner Digimon.

After all, who could predict something like that happening?

* * *

 **AN:** Cliffie! I love them :) Anyways, the next chapter will be out if a couple of people can guess why Daisuke feels iffy about the Digimon when everyone else clearly believes in them :)


	3. The Digimon Village! (part 2)

**Alright... honestly, I'm sort of losing passion for this one. Maybe it's the fact that it's overused and what not... I mean the plot. So I'm going to lower the number of characters again...**

 **The Digimon Village! A Common Enemy or ... ? (Part 2)**

Something woke up Daisuke that night.

He had fallen into an uneasy sleep after realizing that not even V-mon believed him about his hunch. He had a feeling that maybe Takeru did but going against his brother was something the younger blonde didn't do. He couldn't understand why but he guessed that some people actually had siblings who loved them.

Sighing, the redhead sat up and wondered what had woken him up. He looked around, seeing that both Takeru and Hikari (his tentmates) were still there, along with their Digimon and his own partner, all fast asleep. So why was he awake then? Frowning, he tried to listen for something, his eyes widening when he heard a small scream that sounded suspiciously like Mimi.

"Takeru! Hikari!" he hissed, leaning over to shake them both awake. "Something is happening, get up!"

"D-Daisuke?" Hikari yawned, rubbing her eyes as his hissing woke up their partners too. "What's wrong?"

"It better be good..." Takeru spoke sleepily, sitting up as well.

"I think I heard Mimi scream." he told them, causing the duo of Hope and Light to freeze and stare at him. "Yes, you heard me right."

"What?" Hikari blinked. "But why would she scream in the middle of the night... ? Unless..."

"... they were attacked." Takeru finished. "But if so, why haven't we been attacked too?"

"Maybe they didn't just get to us yet?" Patamon offered.

"Possible or they need us for something." Tailmon spoke, V-mon nodding along with her words.

They grew silent, all of them listening carefully until the angelic cat talked again.

"I don't hear Mimi or ... anyone ... anymore."

"Are you implying that we are the only ones in this village like in some kind of horror movie where everyone else was carried away for some creepy ritual?"

Everyone else stared at Daisuke, dumbstruck.

"I know you like movies, Daisuke, but that was oddly strange." Takeru told him. "Sadly, it could be possible. Now what worries me is if we can even evolve our Digimon."

"You think that we will need to battle?" V-mon asked him, clearly worried.

"Well, the others are gone. We need to save them, don't we?" Patamon told him. "We can't exactly do that as Child levels..."

"Ehm." Tailmon interrupted.

"... and Adult level, sorry." he added, hiding behind Takeru's head from her glare.

"Well I say that we go out there." Hikari stated, turning everyone's attention to herself. "We've only heard Mimi-san and, according to Tailmon, she can't hear everyone but us. Her hearing is great ... as such, that could only mean that everyone is gone now, not just her. Meaning..."

"... we are on our own." Daisuke finished for her. "And helpless if our Digimon can't evolve."

"Pretty much." she said. "But we shouldn't presume... maybe they can? And if not, we still have Armor evolution..."

"That's a good point." Takeru suddenly said. "Ken had decided to stay behind so how will V-mon fight as only an Adult?"

That produced another pregnant silence.

"Maybe I will be able to evolve if need be?" V-mon suggested.

"That's possible, so let's hope that works!" Patamon smiled.

"Alright, let's get going." Tailmon ordered them swiftly.

"Yes, Lady Tailmon." Hikari joked as they got ready.

 **\- line break -**

A couple of minutes later, the trio with their Digimon got out of their tent and looked around.

The village was pretty much the same as they saw when they first arrived, the only worrying factors being that they saw that the other tents were empty and not a single Digimon was around aside from their own.

"It's like they abandoned this village and moved on..." Patamon spoke worriedly.

"Maybe they are scared of whatever the new threat is?" Hikari suggested.

"That doesn't explain why everyone but us is gone. If they needed our help, they could have woken us all up." Daisuke insisted. Takeru nodded in agreement with his words. "I agree. There must be something bigger here..." he fell silent, staring up at Mt. Infinity, his face growing paler.

"Takeru-kun?" Hikari asked worriedly, turning to look up as well, surprised that no clouds or smoke covered the tip of the mountain. "Isn't that a ... ?"

"It can't be..." the blonde whispered. "H-he can't be back..."

"Takeru!" Patamon hugged him with his small paws, trying to calm him down.

"Is he talking about...?" Daisuke was watching the blonde, clearly concerned.

"Devimon?" Tailmon finished for him, a cold look in her eyes she stared up at the run-down estate on the peak. "Yes."

"And he has our ... ?"

"Yes, most likely, V-mon." she added, answering the blue dragon's question.

"Devimon..." Hikari glared, her fist clutched. Not only did he (presuming it was him) kidnapp the rest of their friends, including her beloved brother, but he had also caused her best friend pain and was now back. "I'm going to take you down, once and for all!"

The words of the Child of Light were met by silence and then...

... a cold, evil laugh resounded.

The war has started yet again.

 **No, Devimon is not the final enemy. Sheesh, that would be too weak. Not is Vamdemon or any of his forms. As a matter of fact, they won't be making an appearence at all since I believe that we all got sick of them. No, the 'real' enemy is far, far more deadly, one that has almost eradicated the Chosen Children. I will leave you guessing there ;)**

 **And yes, this fic will be Takesuke (Takeru x Daisuke) but it will have platonic Takari too since I love their friendship. Don't like it, why are you still here by the third chapter?**

 **Hope you liked it guys! Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Deity Of Miracles

**So you are probably thinking right 'Oh, she's gonna have them fight Devimon now! YAY!'**

 **NOPE. That's next chapter :D  
**

 **Sorry :0**

 _The Deity Of Miracles_

The trio (with their Digimon) began walking up the mountain, Takeru still pretty much out of it, Daisuke worried about it and Hikari leading the charge, fury in her chocolate eyes as the stones cracked down beneath her feet due to the force of her walking.

They've never been this silent before (how could they? With Daisuke there...) but the situation was severe, as Daisuke had two choices: keep his silence and not anger the child of Light any more or speak up and transfer her rage onto him. Now, he was no idiot so he decided to be silent.

Silence reigned up until somewhere near the middle of the mountain (nowhere near the top yet) when Takeru, of all people and Digimon, spoke up.

"What should I do...? I ..."

"You won't be doing anything." Hikari told him briskly. "Tailmon and I will be fighting him. We weren't there last time but this time, we will battle him and you won't... lose... him again."

Daisuke, oddly enough, on his part felt no jealousy. Why should he? He realized long ago that they were just best friends, almost siblings, so what was there to be raging about?

"I..." the blonde started but froze. They all looked at him, wondering why, but their question was answered when the ground opened up beneath their feet and they all fell down with a scream.

"Is this one of his traps!?" V-mon cried.

"No, this wasn't here last time!" Patamon shouted back, trying to keep Takeru from falling fast.

"I think it's time to evolve!" Daisuke shouted as they kept falling, the wind rushing through their ears as their D-3's glowed.

 _"V-mon evolves to XV-mon!"_

The dragon caught Daisuke as the other two shouted out.

"Digimental Up!"

 _"Patamon/Tailmon armor-evolve to! Pegasmon/Nefertimon!"_

The two winged deities held up their respective partners as they all began to drop a bit slower.

"What could this be about..." XV-mon muttered.

"Whatever it is, we will have to deal with it." Pegasmon spoke. "Anyone seeing any ground?"

"No..." Nefertimon started but fell silent as their hoves (or in XV-mon's case, claws) met the ground. "Never mind..."

As silent as they couled, the trio of humans and Digimon began to march down a tunnel (the Digimon not de-evolving in case they got attacked), which was cold, unwelcome and frankly, not dark. Yes, you heard right. The tunnel was lit up by what looked like a thounsand stars, only growing brighter the further they walked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that this was a way to find a Digimental." Daisuke spoke.

"Agreed." Hikari said. "But there must be an end to this..." just as soon as she finished her sentence, they met the end of the tunnel, holding nothing but a stone and grey, wide walls. "This is a bit odd after all the lights... how can we be sure that it isn't a trap?"

"Because I said so."

They all looked shocked towards the stone, where a golden light was beginning to form. Right in the middle of it, a small black shape was taking the shape of a life form with long, bunny-like ears. It's colours were brown with light pink details.

"Guys." Takeru whispered. "Isn't that...?"

"Lopmon." Tailmon spoke. "I thought you were dead!"

"Well guess again, Tailmon." the bunny spoke, it's voice clearly feminine as her small, puppy-like eyes centered on Daisuke. "The chosen one of Miracles."

"Ehm... yeah, that's me." the redhead tried not to be nervous as Lopmon jumped down from the rock, walked up to him and then bowed.

"My sire."

Time froze. Daisuke couldn't speak for the life of him now.

"I will be your partner, too, from now on." she added, as a form of golden light manifested itself around his neck, Takeru and Hikari shocked to see that it was a crest. The crest of Miracles. The bunny kept bowing.

"My sire... the Chosen one of Miracles."

 **Yep, this is the end. Yep, BOTH Lopmon and V-mon will be Daisuke's partners. Yep, it's because he is the Child of Miracles. Nope, you don't have to keep reading if you don't want to.**

 **Hope you liked it! :)**


	5. The Vanishing Light (Part 1)

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

 **Also, this is Takesuke (meaning that Daisuke is the uke) or would be if this was a hardcore yaoi... which it isn't. If anything, it's very light shounen-ai xD**

 **Also, most of you were surprised (or at least I think so) by me giving Daisuke a Lopmon, so I decided to make it fair.**

 **Can you guess how? :D**

 _The Vanishing Light (Part 1)_

"Well... we can't say that this isn't interesting..." Tailmon spoke as they walked back to where they fell in, hoping to find a way back up.

The silence on the way to the hole was troublesome, to say the least.

While Patamon and V-mon (sometimes Tailmon too) happily chatted with Lopmon, Daisuke (whose head was occupied by said bunny) looked shocked and the duo of Hope and Light were suspicious. How come the Lopmon showed up out of nowhere, somehow turned out to be Daisuke's partner and was now falling them on their adventure.

"We are here." Patamon announced, hanging onto Daisuke's shoulder as they all stood beneath the hole, with daylight shining down upon them.

"It's morning already?" Hikari blinked.

"We spent the whole night down here?" Daisuke added.

"We can't be certain, it may be early afternoon." Takeru told them. "We can never know with the Digital World as it is."

"How do we get back up?" V-mon worried as Lopmon jumped down beside Tailmon, thinking.

"Well, can't you all evolve and get us back up?" she asked, causing the duo to shoot her a look while Daisuke nodded.

"I agree, we should... hold on, Lopmon can't any of your forms fly?" he asked, curious. He sighed when the bunny shook her head simply.

"As expected..." Takeru muttered to Hikari, who nodded. The redhead saw their interaction and began to see red. Why was he still jealous of that? Didn't he say that he wasn't?

"Let's go." Tailmon said as she, Patamon and V-mon armor-evolved/evolved. After making sure that all the humans (and Lopmon) were where they were supposed to be, they flew up.

"Well, let's track the mountain some more..." Hikari muttered as she began to walk, the remaining Chosen Children following them as their Digimon de-evolved, deciding to save their energy for the upcoming fight.

Because knowing the mood Hikari was in now, one was bound to happen.

 **\- Line Break -**

"It looks even bigger up close..." V-mon worried as they stood in front of the huge mansion's closed doors. Really, if they didn't know any better, they would say that no one lived there as Takeru explained that it looked even older and more damaged than last time.

"Well let's head inside, shall we?" Hikari spoke up. "I doubt that Devimon is waiting to send us an invitation."

With that, she moved forward and silently opened the enormous doors, stepping inside as everyone else followed her. What they found was nothing unexpected. The mansion looked as run-down inside as it did outside and, as they watched, a nearby chair's leg snapped and fell onto the dirty rug.

"A Soulmon maybe?" Takeru whispered. Daisuke wasn't so sure that he wanted to be here anymore but if it meant finally destroying the blonde's childhood nightmare, he would do it. So, determinated as ever, he took a step forward and waited. When nothing happened, he turned to look at the others.

"We can't stay by the entrance forever, so let's explore. That's obviously what our 'host' wants us to do."

"But what for?" Patamon looked worried. "Last time, he literally had us sleepover here before attacking... he wouldn't go for the same thing twice, would he?"

"I doubt it." Tailmon told him. "For all we know, he might not be here at all. This all might be just an illusion for us so that we lose track of what we are supposed to do..."

"Which is destroy him once and for all." the fierce way she spoke caused everyone (but Lopmon) to look at Hikari worriedly. None of them noticed that Lopmon didn't look overly worried. If anything, the brown bunny Digimon looked relaxed and worry-free. "Let's just go already!" the child of Light continued speaking as she walked past Daisuke (who had ventured the furthest up until she had) only to freeze, which caused Tailmon to jump to her side.

"Hikari!? What's wrong? Hikari!" the shocked cat could only stare as her partner began walking towards the double doors (which were right in front of them). The light in her eyes was gone, making her look so possessed that even Lopmon started to look worried, and they way she walked when she began to move again almost looked like she wasn't doing it on her own free will.

"Takeru, what's going on?" Daisuke looked franatic as the blonde shook his head.

"How am I supposed to know? She only acted like this a couple of times..." he frowned as he watched his childhood friend open the door, only to get sucked in.

"Hikari!" Tailmon cried, trying to run in after her, but the doors were closed thightly causing her to meet the wood rather then anything else.

"This is bad... what if she remains gone like the others?" the redhead spoke, fright obvious on his features as Lopmon (now back on his head) looked to be in deep thought.

"We are awake now, so we can save her! A mansion this old must have another way into this room, let's go!" with that, Takeru grabbed Daisuke's hand (which would have made him lightly flush normally) and headed up the stairs, followed by V-mon, a now flying Patamon and a broken Tailmon.

 **So what happened to Hikari? Is she really gone like the rest of the group or not?**

 **Anyways, those who guess what might happen in part 2 will get a piece of cake. Along with some cookies if they figure out why I kept dropping small hints when it comes to Lopmon.**

 **Everyone else will just get the cookies ;)**

 **Current Partner Status:**

 **Daisuke - V-mon - Lopmon**

 **Takeru - Patamon**

 **Hikari - Tailmon**

 **Thanks for reading! And thanks to everyone who has been following this story until now! You guys are the best! :D**


	6. The Vanishing Light (Part 2)

**So here is part 2 ... I'm amazed people like this. Seriously xD**

 **Anyways, hoping this one lands this fic into the 20's (reviews-wise) because I would love to know your guys opinion on this :)**

 _The Vanishing Light (part 2)_

"I feel like we searched through every room there is..." Daisuke muttered to his partners and Tailmon as they stood in the entrance way, waiting for Takeru and Patamon to join them. "She couldn't have just vanished! Yet there is no other way inside that room..."

"There must be ..." Tailmon muttered, mostly to herself, as Lopmon walked over to the door, tapping on it with her ears clearly deeply troubled about something as the duo of Hope finally re-appeared.

"Any clues?" V-mon asked them. Getting a negative answer, the blue dragon looked over at Tailmon worriedly, seeing her join Lopmon at the door.

"I wish I still had my crest..." Takeru glared at the door. "Maybe it's powers would help..."

"But wasn't your crest basically a physical form of your powers, Takeru?" Daisuke asked him. "Because if that's the case..."

"If that's the case...?" Tailmon looked back at them in that moment.

"If we believe in our crests - or what they represent more like it - we might be able to open that door."

They stared at the redhead for a moment before Patamon spoke up.

"That was really smart Daisuke!"

"Hey, I have my moments!" he shouted as the blonde walked over, his chest glowing in a soft golden fashion. Huffing, the former leader followed him as they stood before the doors.

"Hikari-chan, we are coming!" Tailmon spoke up as the combined power of Takeru's hope and Daisuke's miracles opened the door, all of them beginning to walk inside along with the oddly silent Lopmon.

 **\- line break -**

"I feel like we've been walking in circles..."

V-mon's words echoed the dark space of ... well, nothing... they had found themselves in after passing through the door. They had expected a room at best but this was even beyond Takeru's wildest imaginations. They were literally in a big, messy black substance, no other signs of life (aside from themselves) around them. If anything, it matched the blonde's feelings when it comes to Devimon perfectly.

"Circles? There is nothing around here that would indicate that!" Patamon cried, obviously having gotten tired of the area in all.

Beside him, Tailmon was looking around, her Holy Ring shining somewhat.

"Hikari is close." she spoke slowly. "I can feel it ..."

"Is it because you are partners?" Lopmon asked, sounding offhand and completely not interested. This time, Daisuke noticed and frowned, wondering what was wrong with the bunny Digimon as Takeru, their partners and Tailmon already began walking again. Deciding not to draw Lopmon's attention to him now, the redhead followed quickly along with the bunny neither of them noticing the red, glowing eyes following their every step.

 **\- line break -**

They continued to move for some while as the glow of Tailmon's ring grew stronger and stronger.

Somehow, the ring had the ability to trace Hikari's location but neither teen questioned it much. Annoying an already annoyed cat was never a good thing, after all. As they slowly walked, Daisuke kept an eye on Lopmon so much that Tailmon's shout of happiness made him jump.

"She's right there! Beyond those doors!"

Takeru, who has been talking to V-mon as Patamon was flying near his head, looked up and saw yet another door.

"What is it with Devimon and doors?" the blonde muttered as Daisuke stood beside him. Ignoring the child of Hope's mutterings, he looked at Tailmon.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" with that, the cat-like Digimon began to push at the doors with her paws. They wouldn't budge, so everyone else stepped in as well, pushing the door open inch by inch. Once inside, they realized that it was yet another mess of nothing but fog. Only difference was that Daisuke felt it was harder to breath after passing through those doors...

"Hikari!"

Tailmon's yell turned from happy to horrified. Wondering why, Daisuke looked at the general direction the cat was looking at. He had been wrong. The 'room' wasn't as empty as he thought it would be. A bit ahead of them, a huge, dark silver throne stood and sitting on it was...

... the child of Light herself.

But that wasn't what made Tailmon look stunned, the child of Miracles soon realized.

The source of that was the black cat on the girl's lap, almost a precise look-alike of Tailmon if it weren't for the colours, looking back at them with golden eyes that somehow held no malice.. ?

"We've been expecting you."

The black cat's words finally broke Takeru away from his stupor and he screamed.

 **Well... how many of you have been expecting this? XD**

 **I'm pretty sure you all know who the 'black cat' is. But can all of you see the hints I've been dropping for this part? :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**

 **EDIT: I forgot to ask, but if anyone can (or wants to) make a cover for this story (I will PM the person with the details on what should be on that picture so I don't spoil everyone else ;)), please leave that in review too! One person is more than enough, unless you would like to work on it together. The reviewer/s who make the cover will be mentioned in the next chapter's AN and will get a virtual cake :D Thanks for that too! :D**


End file.
